


Different Worlds

by Silenceismyname0



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cats Are Cool, Multi, Please don’t be mad when a character you like gets hurt QwQ, Slight Gore maybe??, Slight major character death??, Some cats are real quick to judge :/, Transphobia, i don’t know man this is my first story on here so the tags suck, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silenceismyname0/pseuds/Silenceismyname0
Summary: What happens when an unknown sickness is everywhere and there's nothing you can do?Well, Silent'frost had no damn clue.She turns to her herbs and brain for any sort of help, but her mentor didn't teach her everything before moving to Starclan.Follow the journey of this stressed she cat and her apprentice when they discover something, or someone, who could possibly help during a time of sickness and war. Will they live, or will they die trying to find a cure.Let's find out.. Shall we?
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances For DW

°~[Author Note]~°  
Hey! Author here! Just wanted to say that this story is very special to me since it ties in with my real life, so I'd appreciate if you can give this a look. Also! This story has themes such as: LGBTQ+, Violence, cursing, and slight Gore. If you are uncomfortable or start to spam my comment section with hate, then why did you click in the first place? That's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy! 

FALLENCLAN

Leader  
WitheringStar- Fluffy white male with cream splotches, paws and ringed tail. Blue eyes.

Deputy  
Morning'haze- Lethe golden tan she cat with darker markings on side in a swirl, bright and sharp amber eyes. 

Medicine Cat  
Silent'frost- Black she cat with white markings on paw tips, muzzle, and splashes on her tail. Green eye and blue eye. Hetrochromia.   
Apprentice- Fawnpaw 

Warriors  
Smoke'wing- Ash grey tom, white wing pattern on shoulder blades. Hazel eyes.

Honey'breeze- Honey colored she-cat, grey eyes and white muzzle. 

Berry'splash- Reddish tom, white paws and yellow eyes.

Frost'flower- White she-cat, crystal blue eyes.

Hail'bite- Grey tom with white markings, pink eyes.

Shock'wave- Yellow-gold tabby tom, white paws and muzzle. Electric blue eyes.

Ocean'light- Creamy colored tom with white paws and underside, scar across face. Blue eyes.

Raven'skull- Black molly with grey eyes. White mask.   
Apprentice- Waterpaw

Oak'flame- Orangish brown pelted tom with one white sock, yellow dull eyes.

Mouse'snap- Greyish white Tom with blue eyes, long tail. 

Flower'scent- Reddish colored she-cat with white markings. Green eyes. Smells like flowers all the time. 

Mint'flash- Brown tom with light green eyes.

Tree'fur- Dark brown pelted she cat with green sparkling eyes.   
Apprentice- Scorchpaw 

Quil'fur- Dark grey Tom with amber eyes and one white paw. Scars littered over the body.   
Apprentice- Snowpaw

Smoke'sight- Grey she cat with a white muzzle and chest. Blurry Blue eyes. Blind.

Thorn'wave- Black Tom with white front paws. Blue eyes.

Poppy'wing- Reddish she cat, white paws and white tipped tail.

Howling'call- Tall grey tom with white paws and green eyes.

River'dew- Bluish grey molly with a darker stripe down back and white chest fur. Greyish blue eyes.

Bee'flare- Yellow and black tom with a black tail, black paws. Green eyes.

Yarrow'call- Tan she cat with darker tabby stripes, orangish tipped tail, amber eyes.

Apprentices  
Scorchpaw- Orangish brown tom with golden amber eyes. (Mentor- Treefur)

Snowpaw- White she cat with blue eyes and grey paws. (Mentor- Quil'fur)

Waterpaw- Grey and black tom with amber eyes. Tall. (Mentor- Raven'skull)

Fawnpaw- Light brown they/them with white speckles on flanks, darker brown stripe down spine. Black paws and white tipped ears, along with white freckles under green eyes. Stub for a tail. (Mentor- Silent'frost)

Elders  
Timber'scratch- Brown and white tom, blue eyes.

Vine'slash- Grey she-cat with bright green eyes.

Forest'fire- Dull brownish orange she cat with white markings. Yellow eyes.

Queens  
Wind'feather- White and grey patched pelt with grey tipped paws and amber eyes.

Kits  
Fogkit- White she kit with grey patches, one grey sock. Blue eyes. 

Duskkit- A grey tom with white patches, white socks and pretty ember colored eyes. 

DRIZZLECLAN

Leader  
PuddleStar- Sleek grey molly with one white sock and crystal blue eyes. 

Deputy  
Lake'gaze- Large tom with matted grey fur with brown splotches covering back towards flank. Amber eyes. 

Medicine Cat  
Bat'flight- Pitch black she cat with white paws and underbelly, dark blue eyes. 

Apprentice: Stormpaw- Grey tom with white patches around body, green eyes. 

FIELDCLAN

Leader  
SandStar- Dust colored she cat with hazel eyes, a white patch covering her eye. 

Deputy   
Rising'faith- Grey tom with black paws and white underbelly. Amber eyes. 

Medicine Cat  
Hazel'song- Mottled amber she cat with light blue blurry eyes. 

WILLOWCLAN

Leader  


JuniperStar- Pretty cream and white she cat with a noticable limp, gorgeous green eyes. 

Deputy  


Ash'tooth- White tom with grey splotches around pelt, top canines poking out of mouth, hazel eyes. 

Medicine Cat  


Hollow'dusk- Greyish blue tom with bright amber eyes. 

Apprentice: Cloudpaw- Fluffy white she cat with pretty green eyes.


	2. *~{Chapter One}~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter woo! Hope y’all like it, and I know it’s a little scratchy. I’m not very good at writing ;v;

The she cat sighed, her blue and green eyes staring intently at the herbs in front of her. "We're low on catmint again!?" She hissed incredulously, a frustrated growl now emitted. It was Leaf-bare, and it seemed sickness had no mercy this season. 

"Silent'frost, a-are you alright? I heard s-shouting..", A feeble and shivering voice spoke, their voice echoing off the cave wall. The black and white she cat turned her head, her shredded ear flicking in acknowledgement. 

"I'm alright Fawnpaw, don't worry. Just frustrated that the catmint is low again. Thank goodness the wooden twoleg den has a roof over their plant area. I just don't like the snow." She shivered as she said this, a cold gust of wind blowing through the entrance. 

Fawnpaw flicked their white tipped brown ears in a nervous tic, nodding their head slowly. "U-uhm.. Do you still have some lavender left..? I- you know.." They whispered, their stubby tail wiggling anxiously. 

Silent'frost purred and grabbed the purple stalk of flowers next to her, turning around to hand the herb to her apprentice. "Here, make sure to rub good into your fur to get the strongest smell." She stated, smiling softly to her socially anxious fellow medicine cat. 

Since she's helped Fawnpaw come into the world, Silent'frost knew they wanted to be different. They would often try to smell like a she cat by rubbing any sweet smell into their fur or wear flowers, but they grew up as a tom. 

No matter what, she supported her nervous little friend. 

Silent'frost smiled as Fawnpaw beamed thankfully to their mentor before sitting down and stripping the petals off the flower, grabbing a pawful and rubbing it all across their sides and back. When they couldn't reach near their shoulders, they had Silent'frost help, which she did happily. 

"Thank you, Silent'frost. This means a lot to me. You're the only person who understands..", Fawnpaw mumbled as she applied the last of the petals. The medicine cat purred and patted Fawnpaw on the head after she was all finished, offering a comforting smirk. "Don't worry my dear apprentice, no matter what anyone says, you just need to be you." She spoke with a strong yet soft voice, sounding motherly and supportive. 

Fawnpaw then looked to the side before rubbing their forehead on Silent'frost's chest, going to the herb stock soon after. Sighing softly, they turned their head to the other medicine cat, "Leaf-bare has no sympathy, does it?" Their voice was soft and sad, sounding defeated. "I'm just an apprentice.. I don't know how I can help.."

Silent'frost placed her white splashed black tail on the medicine cat apprentice's shoulders, staring at their feeble stock of almost everything. "It is true leaf-bare is destructive, but it also brings life." She nudged her shoulder into theirs, giggling. "You were born in the middle of a snow storm, believe it or not." She spoke in good memory and laughed loudly as her apprentice shoved her with a blush. 

"Shush! We don't need to bring back those memories!", Fawnpaw squeaked in embarrassment, sharing a laugh. Just then, pawsteps in the snow crinkled into the den, clearing their throat. 

"Silent'frost? Fawnpaw? Are you in here?", A strong and powerful voice called, sounding quizzical yet hesitant. "Come in Witheringstar!" Silent'frost spoke back in a welcoming purr, seeing the white and cream tom enter fully. He had to duck to enter, since he was a tall cat. 

Fawnpaw instantly started fidgeting, their ear flicking uncontrollably. The leader eyed the apprentice, a knowing smile stretching across his face before dipping his head, "You smell lovely, Fawnpaw." He praised before looking to the grown up medicine cat, worry now in his blue eyes. 

"Silent'frost, I had a vision.", Was all that was said to silence the den at once, the only sound being the wind lashing against the camp outside. Silent'frost's different colored eyes widened in surprise, spotting her apprentice stopping their squirming and looking serious now. 

"Explain in detail.", The medicine cat ordered, flicking her tail to signal she was listening. Witheringstar eyed the apprentice, obviously thinking he would be only talking to Silent'frost, but she sent a narrow of her eyes that said 'I dare you to send them away' so the leader continued. 

"I was just reviewing with Morning'haze how the patrols went when I saw a single orange flower growing in the snow. I don't know what it means, but I heard a whisper in my ear that said 'Find him, save us' then I heard screams. Thousands of thousands of screams at once, and some loud coughing.", The tom shivered at the memory, his neck fur bristling. 

Silent'frost frowned and took in the information, a pout forming as she thought hard. That's what her involuntary tic is. Fawnpaw thought as well, looking to the side with a hum. "Orange flower you said?" They questioned, their green eyes looking to the leader who nodded. 

"Is there any cat in Fallenclan that has an orange pelt?", Silent'frost continued, on the same thought as her apprentice. "Other than Oak'flame, but his is more brown than orange." Witheringstar responded, looking at his paws in confusion. "Also his mother, Forest'fire, but again they have the same pelt." He huffed. 

Silent'frost bit her lip before shrugging, "All we can do is see what happens. I have no answers. Although, the screams and coughing could tie to the recent abundance of this new illness." She answered with a sigh, then flicked her shredded ear in remembrance. "I almost forgot, I need to restock our catmint. If you excuse me, Witheringstar, but I would like to go before the snow and wind picks up and gets colder." She dipped her head apologetically. 

"I understand, if I see anything else I'll report to Fawnpaw here.", Witheringstar nodded to Fawnpaw, who looked like they were surprised they were chosen. But, before they could speak, the leader thanked the medicine cats and walked off. 

"I trust you can hold down the den until I'm back?", Silent'frost turned to her apprentice, who nodded their head with a shakey smile. "I'll try!" They squeaked. Silent'frost purred and touched noses to Fawnpaw before making her way to the entrance. 

There was an audible hiss when she set her paw on the snow, but the she cat ran out and across the camp. Some cats tried to stop her to talk, which she thought was crazy because they expected her to sit in this weather and chat like seagulls. That was not happening. As she raced into the snowy forest, she finally calmed down and started trotting. Even though she hated snow, Silent'frost had to admit the forest was beautiful covered in white. 

Her breath came out in a vaporized cloud, showing the freezing temperatures as she made her way to the wooden twoleg den.


	3. *~{Chapter Two}~*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment any theories or ideas! I’d love to hear your thoughts so far!

Small frozen particles fluttered all around as Silent'frost walked through the snow covered forest. The she cat would find herself stopping for a few moments to stare at old mice or rabbit dens, a frown slowly forming. 

Since this painful sickness arose, so did the early hibernation of food for the clan cats. She found the clan groaning in pain from their stomachs being empty more and more as the cold season drew forward at an agonizing slow pace, like a hunter stalking their prey. 

Hunters wouldn't come back to camp until moonhigh, even though being gone for so long they would only carry a feeble mouse or two. Shaking her head, the she cat trekked on, ignoring her negative thoughts. 

When she spotted a large stump, Silent'frost sighed in relief. No more walking in this thick and freezing snow. Hopping onto the wooden porch area, the she cat marveled in the heat that was blowing around the large den, purring softly as she laid on the rug for a few moments. No one knew she did this, so she hoped none of her clanmates caught her in the act.

They wouldn't take too kindly to a medicine cat so close to kittypets. 

The she cat jumped when a loud voice was heard and a few laughs soon followed, reminding her that she couldn't just waltz around like she owned the place. So, with a slight grumble, Silent'frost got up and went to the garden area where she found an abundance of flowers and potential herbs still in okay condition. 

Padding to the edge of the garden, the clan cat found a few stalks of catmint just barely healthy enough for use. Thank Starclan there were still good catmint leaves. She was about to pluck them away from the ground when a small mew was heard, and Silent'frost saw a flash of orange on a wooden frame. 

"Excuse me, but why are you stealing my owners plants? Don't you know they treasure them?", A deep yet soft voice asked, sounding curious and unafraid of any rumors they've heard of clanlife. 

What really scared her about this cat, was the bright orange and white pelt they had. Flashes of Witheringstar's vision made its way into Silent'frost's head, making her just stare in surprise. 

"Heh, you look like a deer caught in headlights. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Kaniki, what's yours?" They tilted their head with a welcoming smile, before hopping down to be level with her. She right away found out this tom was much bigger and taller than her, so a fight was not in question. 

Silent'frost took a step back once Kaniki was now next to her, too close for her liking. "U-uhm.." She whispered, looking around for any possible escape route. "I-i need these to help my friends.. Please I need these.." She turned to the safest option, asking for access to her herb supply. She felt silly begging like this, but she was desperate. 

The orange tom tilted his head, smiling softly in understanding. "You're a medicine cat, I presume?" He questioned without a hint of fear, his tail curling around his paws comfortably. The she cat hesitated, looking at her herbs then back to the kittypet in front of her. 

"Yeah, why.", Silent'frost's voice was snappy and held some sort of reluctance, her eyes now flaring in question. 

"I don't mean to intrude on personal stuff, my bad. I just know some things about clan life, not all of it though.", Kaniki spoke proudly, puffing his chest fur out with confidence. The she cat rolled her eyes and began plucking some steams, wrapping them up in a nearby leaf. 

The kittypet watched with a curious gaze, flicking his tail softly. "Hm." He hummed before following what the she cat did, helping her. "Here you go.", He pushed the bundle to the medicine cat with his nose, offering a smile. 

Silent'frost frowned before nodding her head in thanks, tying another leaf up. "I need two more. Can you do that while I gather some Marigold?" She asked, now finding some confidence. 

Kaniki smiled and perked up, nodding his head excitedly. "Sure!" He then got to plucking the steams, to which the she cat flinched and padded up to the plant, "Wait. You don't pick from here, make sure not to get the roots so there's still a chance of growth." She informed Kaniki how to pick the herbs with a soft and calm voice. 

When he finally got the hang of it, Silent'frost went to pick the marigold. She was about to pluck the last she needed when she heard a deep bark and then pain washed over her. 

Jaws wrapped around her stomach and threw her into the air, catching her with sharp teeth now embedded into her sides. She let out a wail of pain as blood splashed around her, calling for help as she slashed her claws on the dog's muzzle. It let her go with a yelp, rubbing their nose for a few moments. 

This dog was tall and muscular, and a little on the chubby side. Their stubby black tail wiggled and their large jowls dripped with saliva. Kaniki heard the commotion and dropped his bundle, racing to the dog's side. 

"Zoey-! You okay girl?", The kittypet cooed, rubbing his muzzle against theirs. He looked to Silent'frost who wobbly stood, blood coating her sides and spine. "What the hell- get that thing away from me!" She hissed, extending her claws as the dog growled in her direction. 

"Zoey is usually friendly, and so is Abby. They would never bite.. You're the one who spooked her!", Kaniki snapped back, petting the dog on the head who was now laying on her side. 

"Me!? What about her-! She's the one who attacked me first!", Silent'frost yelled, licking her bleeding wounds. "You're lucky I'm the only cat in my clan that can handle pain like this. Otherwise, I would be complaining." She huffed, using the Marigold to coat her wounds. 

Kaniki saw this and frowned, "I thought you just ate those, why are you washing your pelt with it? Doesn't it feel sticky and uncomfortable?" The kittypet couldn't help but voice his confusion, resting his case with a head tilted slightly to the right. 

Silent'frost chuckled softly, "And here I thought you knew what medicine cats are. We rub this in the wounds directly so it heals from the inside out. Yes, we eat certain herbs, but that's for significant illnesses or injuries that are usually inside the body." She informed like it was no big deal, finishing dressing her wounds quickly with cobwebs. 

Kaniki hummed at the new information, his tail flicking softly before he shrugged and licked his paw, cleaning his whiskers. Silent'frost sighed and grabbed all the bundles, flicking her tail. "Well I have to head back to my clan. Thank you for helping me, and keep your dog in control." The she cat huffed before standing up. 

Her bushy black and white splotched fur stood out among the snow, and her weird colored eyes were bright with wisdom and patience. Kaniki couldn't help but hide a blush when she stretched with a grunt, getting ready to head back. 

"Uhm wait..", The orange tom mumbled, looking to the wooden patio below them bashfully. "C-can you stay just for a quick bite to eat? I'm curious about what you medicine cats do." His voice was soft and inviting to the she cat. 

But she knew Fawnpaw would be panicking if she wasn't back soon. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to my clan. Who knows what they would do to me if they found out I even looked at a kittypet let alone talk to one." Silent'frost frowned apologetically at the tom, who tilted his head once more. 

"What's a kittypet?", His voice rose an octave as he asked this, his orange ear flicking. 

Silent'frost hummed, "A kittypet is what us clancats call a cat who lives with twolegs, in a den like this." She raised her white pawtipped arm to the cabin next to them, the sound of distant twoleg kits playing and shouting was heard faintly, along with gravel being thrown about by running. 

Kaniki lashed his tail more in confusion, looking at his own darker socked paws, "This is all so confusing. You clan cats are weird." He shook his head with a small huff, blinking softly in thought. 

Silent'frost was about to pipe up about what he was confused about when a growl was heard. The she cat froze, finding the dog that attacked her before gone, now replaced with a much longer and fluffier dog with brown and black markings on their back and face, having a long sharp snout. The other dog had a shorter and smooshed muzzle than this one. 

The dog's jaw opened up to a large row of sharp teeth, along with a long flappy tongue. Kaniki was first to move, perking up and purring in greeting. "Hello Abby! This is my friend, uh- I never got your name?" 

The orange tabby turned his head back to Silent'frost once more with a frown in confusion. "Silent'frost." The she cat eyed the dog, who was glaring at her with dark amber eyes. Kaniki smiled to himself, finding the name pretty yet very different. 

"Abby, meet Silent'frost. Silent'frost, this is Abby. My humans bring her up here so she can explore and roam free.", The kittypet greeted the two, Abby growling and Silent'frost hissing softly. 

"Yeah, so she can attack my clan mates just for the fun of it. We have enough to deal with right now, so control your dog before she gets hurt.", That's what it took for Abby to stand to full height and extend its jaws in a threatening bark. 

Kaniki flinched at the loud and foreign noise, his neck fur bristling. "How dare you threaten my friend! I helped you and that's how you treat me!?" His voice rose as his anger flared. Silent'frost snorted and looked to the forest, "Dogs tend to kill clancats, kittypet. They kill family members, young cats growing to become strong, and even the most powerful of clan cats without any mercy. So excuse me if I don't have a soft spot for your friend." She snapped harshly, sending a burning glare in the direction of the large canine. 

Kaniki frowned at this new piece of information, his tail swishing softly, "I understand, still doesn't make your case better. Maybe your clan provokes the dogs somehow. There's two sides to a story you know."

"Yes, I'm aware. But it doesn't matter why they attack, all we care about is them killing us mercilessly. How would you like it if you saw one of your family members being ripped open by a weak looking dog, blood coating everything right in front of you, and you can't do a goddamn thing about it?", Silent'frost's voice was rough and dark, her fluffy tail lashing furiously. Her ears were pinned back in offense, and Kaniki could see her claws unsheathing and sheathing over and over again. 

Kaniki had no idea clanlife was that dangerous, his ears pulled back in surprise. "I-i-"

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse me. I need to go before my apprentice has a panic attack. See ya, Kaniki.", With that, Silent'frost grabbed her forgotten herb bundles and padded off. 

The orange tom watched her leave, finding more questions in his life to analyze as she wandered off.


	4. Chapter Three

Silent'frost huffed in relief as she finally entered the familiar rocky walls of camp, the first thing she noticed was a small argument two clan mates were having, and it seemed like it was escalating quickly. She wouldn't have cared, if not for the small shallow voice that weakly squeaked among the fray. 

"P-please stop fighting.. It doesn't solve anything..", Fawnpaw was in the middle of a crouching Flower'scent and a growling Hail'bite. The large grey tom turned his head, his sharp teeth barred in a snarl that was now aimed at the apprentice. "This fight wouldn't have advanced like this if it weren't for her complaining about everything!" He snapped, his fluffy tail lashing. 

The cream she cat huffed, one eye closed as a scratch was visibly stretched over it. "He randomly attacked me! I had said nothing to him, I was speaking to Honey'breeze not him!" She yowled back in a hiss, flinching when Hail'bite crouched and took a step forward.

Fawnpaw was shaking uncontrollably with tears in their eyes, their body lowered in fear as they tried to assess the situation, "U-uhm uh-" They stuttered, their ears back. 

"Get lost freak! You being here isn't helping!", Hail'bite suddenly lashed out, swiping his claws across Fawnpaw's chest. The apprentice stood there shocked for a few moments, their green eyes shining in disbelief before a single drop of blood echoed through the dead silent cave, awakening them from their frozen state. 

"W-what..?", Fawnpaw's voice broke as pain slowly made itself known in their chest area. "Didn't you hear me fool? Scram!" Hail'bite lunged with open claws, but didn't get anywhere when a black and white flash tackled him down without a single noise. 

"Listen fool, I don't know what you gain from making my life harder by inflicting wounds on cats, but if you don't knock it off in the next moon, I will personally request to Witheringstar a punishment for you. Attacking an apprentice is very very cowardly Hail'bite, and I thought you wanted to be respected by everyone.", Silent'frost's voice was dark and threatening, the whole clan staring on in shock as their medicine cat took down a strong senior warrior.

"Silent'frost, stand down. I'll take it from here.", A strong and commanding voice spoke up, making all cats in the camp turn their head to their leader. The she cat growled and took a small chunk out of the warrior's ear, who hissed and pushed her off, before she guided her sobbing apprentice back to the medicine den. 

The clan erupted to small chatter of uneasiness, loud and painful sounding coughing starting up again soon after. Flower'scent limped to the medicine den and waited for Silent'frost to heal Fawnpaw and put away her collected herbs before assessing her. 

When that time finally came, Flower'scent laid on her side exposing any bleeding wounds. "I'm really sorry for the trouble Fawnpaw. I don't know what happened, first I'm talking to Honey'breeze about the current situation with clan life, and then the next thing I know I'm on the ground with a bleeding eye. I hope you're okay, I never wanted to start a fight." The sweet smelling she cat looked at her paws in guilt, her ears growing hot in shame. 

"I-its okay.. He's right. I was i-in the way and w-wasn't doing anything to h-help.", Fawnpaw spoke with a wavering tone, sounding on the verge of tears again. The warrior frowned at this, shaking her head with a defeated sigh. 

"He just doesn't get that we're all hurting and need to talk to someone. Hiding your feelings just because you think it makes you weak IS being weak.", Flower'scent responded, flicking her white tipped tail as Silent'frost added cobwebs to the last of her wounds. 

"Take it easy for a while and come back in tomorrow so I can change the dressings. You should be healed in three days.", The medicine cat informed with a strict tone, still upset about what happened. "Did you cause any wounds on Hail'bite?" The black molly asked. 

"One, and it was on his stomach towards his right flank. I couldn't get a hit on him because he was pinning me.", Flower'scent huffed, blowing her long tuft of hair out of her face, which fell right back over her eye like normal. 

"That's nice, cause I don't care. I'm not healing it. He wants to be foolish and prove his strength then he can handle a small infection.", Silent'frost snapped, lashing her tail. "How dare he attack my friends and get away with it." Her tone still held anger, but a small hum made her calm down. 

"I know you're mad Silent'frost, but not healing a clanmate is against your medicine cat code.", An amused yet stern voice entered the conversation, making Silent'frost perk up and sigh, "I know I know Witheringstar. But seriously, you need to knock some sense into him. Just because he was once a rogue doesn't mean he needs to bring his "ways" here." Her voice grew in disgust when talking about rogues, her multicolored eyes glaring at the ground. 

Witheringstar sighed and looked to his paws before to Flower'scent and Fawnpaw, "Are you both okay?" His voice was full of concern and warmth. "I'm okay, thanks to Silent'frost." Fawnpaw spoke, now slightly calmer than they were before. Flower'scent shrugged and stood up slowly, her paw slightly lifted off the ground from a pulled claw. 

"I'm fine.", Her tone was restricted and soft, but Flower'scent smiled and thanked both medicine cats before leaving. "I'm sending a patrol out towards Valleyclan if you need any herbs from there." Witheringstar spoke after Flower'scent's departure. 

Silent'frost held up her tail to silence the leader, "I have already stocked up on catmint and marigold. But thank you." She dipped her head before she continued organizing her herbs. Witheringstar frowned, his tail starting to lash. "Didn't I tell you to bring two warriors with you when you go to Twoleg Place from now on since the incident?" The leader's voice was angry and protective, his eyes holding a concerned and worried glint. 

The molly rolled her different colored eyes and huffed, her tail flicking once, "I'm not an apprentice anymore, Witheringstar. I can take care of myself." Silent'frost turned her gaze to the clan leader, showing her seriousness. 

"Oh yeah? Then what's the cobwebs and poultice on your side for? You didn't have them when you woke up this morning to report to me about any dreams, only when you came back.", Witheringstar's voice was hard and getting sterner, his neck fur bristling. 

Silent'frost froze, forgetting all about the dog incident along with the kittypet Kaniki. She stayed quiet for a few moments longer, making the leader grow more and more impatient. "Well?"

"Fine. Yes I was attacked by a dog. But a kittypet helped me, his name was Kaniki.", Silent'frost spoke roughly, showing no interest in herself. Witheringstar shot up and growled, "They what!? You spoke to a kittypet!! What the hell were you thinking!" The leader's voice was booming and his claws unsheathed in absolute fury. 

Both Silent'frost and Fawnpaw flinched at his voice, Silent'frost lowering her head in shame while Fawnpaw took deep breaths to calm down. "Are you kidding me Silent'frost, are you absolutely stupid? Do you have any idea what could've happened? What if a twoleg heard the barking and came running, saw you, and took you? What if the kittypet tried getting you to join their ranks? What if-"

"For Starclan's sake, shut the fuck up!", Silent'frost yowled with a snap, silencing the den immediately. Witheringstar pulled his ears back and a glare soon followed, his tail lashing. "Did you just speak back to your leader?" His voice dripped with anger, his posture crouched and bristled. 

"Yes I did, because you were spouting nonsense! They in fact helped me bundle up some herbs when I needed to grab almost dying marigold. They didn't try to "convince" me to join them, no twoleg was present, and even if they would've asked for me to join, do you really not trust your medicine cat enough to stick with her clan, that one kittypet just simply asking to join would make her abandon the home she grew up in?" 

Silent'frost faced Witheringstar, a desperate glare in her eyes as she waited for an answer. The leader opened his mouth to yell once more, but closed it quickly to think. A few minutes passed with not a sound uttered, until a sigh was heard. "You're right.. I don't trust too easily from past mistakes. I'm sorry, but you have to understand where I'm coming from Silent'frost. You of all cats should know."

Silent'frost turned away from the tom in front of her, seemingly ignoring the cats in the den now. "I told you to never bring it up, Witheringstar. Let it go." Her tone was warning, her tail starting to whip in discomfort. 

"Poor Echopaw..", Witheringstar mumbled just loud enough for the molly to hear, causing her freeze on the spot at the name uttered. "What did I just say! Shut up!" She hissed disdainfully, now facing Witheringstar once more. The leader held a smirk on his face at seeing the she cat's disheveled look. 

Her fur was fluffed up threateningly and her different colored eyes held a deep blue and green fire of fury. "Don't ever speak that name out of your mouth again!" She yelled, stomping her paw on the den floor. Witheringstar chuckled and flicked his ear, meeting the she cat's glare with his own icy one. "You don't control me, Silent'frost!" He yelled back. They bickered like siblings. 

Fawnpaw was out in the camp clearing by now, giving the leader and medicine cat some space for now. Their breath was ragged and short, and their ears flicked uncontrollably. The brown and white "tom" looked around camp at their clanmates to try to calm down, their eyes shooting in every direction at any small noise. 

The apprentice jumped with a loud squeak when something pushed their side roughly, making them stumble and fall. "Get a load of mister spacey boy here hah!" A loud and obnoxious voice shouted, a few snarky laughs following the comment. Fawnpaw sat up slowly, licking down their ruffled fur with a huff. 

"V-very funny S-scorchpaw..", Fawnpaw mumbled, frowning deeply and flicking their stubby tail anxiously. "S-s-s-speak up Fawnpaw, we can't understand you!" An orange apprentice mocked Fawnpaw's stutter with a laugh. 

A white she cat hummed and tilted her head with a sly smirk, her ice blue eyes shining deviously as she approached Fawnpaw, "Awe what's the matter, cat got your tongue?" As she said this, the white molly nodded her head and in an instant Scorchpaw covered Fawnpaw's mouth. 

The brown apprentice tried to scream but it was muffled, the white apprentice from before slapping their head with a heavy paw. "Quit whining like a kit!" She hissed, shutting up Fawnpaw quickly. 

The white shecat was known as Snowpaw, daughter of Witheringstar and Frost’flower, and was the most well known and liked apprentice in Fallenclan. 

Fawnpaw squirmed and tried to fight back, but to no avail. Scorchpaw huffed when Fawnpaw hit his chest with their back, causing his paw to fall off of the medicine cat’s mouth. “Silent’frost! Help!” They screamed, many heads shooting up in alarm at the loud voice. The cats in the camp either exchanged worried glances or went back to talking, not really caring about Fawnpaw’s predicament.

The orange Tom behind Fawnpaw was named Scorchpaw, son of Oak’flame and Yarrow’call, the strongest of the apprentices, almost being beaten by Waterpaw. He was the rudest out of the apprentices as well. 

Scorchpaw giggled and pushed Fawnpaw forward, the brown apprentice falling face first into the sandy cave floor. They coughed and tried standing, but a strong grey paw stomped their face back into the dirt. 

“Remember your place, Fawnpaw.”, Snowpaw snapped, leaning down to whisper in their ear. “You’re nothing more than the dirt that’s on your stupid face. Take a good look around, freak.” The she cat extended her claws and ripped Fawnpaw’s face up so they could see the camp, sand and dirt falling off their face. The brown apprentice’s green eyes were dull and wide in fear. 

“No one seemed to care when you called out earlier, hm? That goes to show that even your clan mates wouldn’t help a creature like you.” She spat the word creature and dropped their head with a soft thump, padding off with Scorchpaw trotting after her. 

Fawnpaw watched them go, tears dripping into the sand below them as they laid there. They didn’t even look up when pawsteps were heard padding in their direction.


End file.
